


Across the universe and even further

by littledarlin



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: HE IS SO CUTE AWWWWW, M/M, McLennon, The Beatles - Freeform, also paul is a prostitute and hes only 13, george is a cutiepie, i love george, john is so cute omg, mclennon teenagers, paul is homeless, teenage mclennon, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlin/pseuds/littledarlin
Summary: 14 year old John Lennon meets the young Paul McCartney, who shows him, how freedom tastes like. But being friends with a homeless boy isn't as easy as it seems, especially when your heart starts beating too fast everytime he smiles.





	Across the universe and even further

**Author's Note:**

> My new story!  
> I am really excited about this one, I hope you guys will like it! I will try to update as often as possible <3

John Lennon was a little boy, raised and loved dearly by his strict aunt Mimi, and he never seemed to care about rules. Or school. Or anything, that was important to his aunt, for that matter. The two of them lived in Woolton in a small house. It was nothing much, but they weren't poor either. What John enjoyed most about the house, were the apple-trees in the garden, where he could climb up, when Mimi wasn't looking, and pretend he was a sailer, who had to get his boat out of a storm. But as he got older and older there was less time for playing in the garden, because suddenly he had to go to school every day - what a terrible burden for such a young child - and in the holidays it  always seemed to rain. Now John didn't play in the garden anymore; he had probably forgotten about it all during the past years.

Now John was 14 years old, and he was quite goodlooking, too: His hair was aubern and tousled, his eyes dark brown and sparkling with the thrill of not doing what he was told. Although he was a troublemaker, and rarely listened to Mimi, he had a kind heart. A little rough around the edges-his uncle used to say-but kind. John went to school in Liverpool, and every morning his Aunt told him not to forget his glasses. He would put them on, walk down the corner, and put them in his pocket again. Glasses weren't the kind of thing teddyboys wore those days, and John wanted to look as rough as he could.

It was a warm day in March, when John walked to the bus stop (glasses in pocket of course). His school-uniform was getting uncomfortably tight again, as the boy was growing quite fast for his age.  

"Morning Lennon" a voice behind his back said and John rolled his eyes.  The voice belonged to his mate Stuart Sutcliffe.  

"You want one?" he asked and showed him the sweets he had nicked off the kitchen this morning. His friend grinned and nodded, when John gave him a lollipop. 

When the bus arrived, they got in quickly. John sat down next to the window and looked outside, as the trees and houses passed. In his still sleepy mind it was a green and grey blur, and he was glad, that Stuart poked him in the shoulder, when they arrived at their stop. He would have fallen asleep, if it wasn't for Stuart.

As usually, they still needed to walk about ten minutes, and, as usually, John was looking for _the freaks_. Everybody knew the freaks. No one really liked them, but John just thought they were interesting. The freaks were two kids, homeless and without parents, who asked for money in front of their school. One of them was quite the charming one, with his big eyes and pouty lips, and John had seen more than once, that a lot girls gave him the money he asked for. The boy was slightly younger than John, maybe one or two years, and he was always barefooded. Even when it was snowing; he never wore shoes. John thought it was odd, not wearing shoes. The other boy was even younger than the first one, brown hair and high cheekbones. He was a little shy, so he never did the talking part, when his friend asked for money. He just stood there, eyes big and wise, mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say "I'm hungry, please give me some food!"

Yes, they were odd people, but John couldn't help being fascinated by them. They were poor, and hungry, and they didn't have a family, but they were one thing, John wasn't: they were free. They could do what the wanted to, say what they wanted to and no one told them it was _a rude word_ or _not allowed_. John didn't want to switch lives with them, he had seen the younger boy cry because of the cold more than once, but still, he was fascinated. 

And on that day, too, they were standing there, holding each other's hands and looking exhausted. The older one had a cigarette in his mouth, and John wondered, how it was like, to smoke. Stuart wanted to walk away from the freaks, but John didn't mind them being a little different. He had  always been different, too, and it wasn't their fault they had no parents. 

"Hello. Could you give us some money, please? He needs a toothbrush," the boy with the droopy eyes suddnely said and John didn't know what to say. For the first time he was talking to the freaks! 

"A toothbrush?" John asked suprised. He wondered how it was like, not even having enough money for a toothbrush. The boy nodded and John noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He wondered what Paul had done to be so tired. If he didn't have school, he'd sleep all day! 

"I can buy you a toothbrush, if you want to. And toothpaste, too," John offered and Stuart looked at him as if he had said he wanted a pink dress for his birthday. The younger boy looked excited at the thought of going to the supermarket, but the big-eyed one narrowed his eyes. 

"Why are you so friendly?" he asked and John shrugged. What an odd question to ask. He could see, that the boy didn't trust him, but the thought of having clean teeth and a fresh breath was enough to make him nodd.

"I have school, but I'll meet you here at noon, okay?" John asked and both boys nodded (Stuart shook his head). 

"I'm John, by the way,"he added.

"James. But call me Paul. This is George, my brother," Paul said. John cocked his head and frowned.

"You don't look alike," he said and the young boy named George giggled.

"We're not real brothers, but I've been raising him since I was seven, so I guess it counts," Paul said and John nodded. He knew, that people could become your family, even if they weren't you biologic family. His aunt and uncle were like parents to him, even though his Mum was someone completely else.

"John, we need to go!" Stuart hissed and John nodded. He saw, how Paul gently stroked George's hair, but the next moment Stuart had already pulled him towards the school. It felt odd, knowing he'd be meeting the freaks today, but in a way it also felt good. Like doing something forbidden felt good. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it, the first chapter! I'd really appreciate it, if you told me how you liked it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll correct it tomorrow!


End file.
